


Gloves

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassment, M/M, Secret Crush, keith's gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Lance is ready for an evening of video games but makes an unexpected discovery that side tracks him.





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I threw together from a writing prompt about a pair of gloves.

Lance is excited. Training is over, he’s showered and gone through his entire skin care routine and there’s still enough time for video games before the night cycle starts. Craving some video game time, he doesn’t even dry his hair completely before going to the lounge. The consequences are going to suck, but he’s prepared to deal with them in the morning. Walking into the lounge, he notices that it’s unusually empty. After a particularly rough training session there’s usually a few people lazing around to unwind. Not someone to waste an opportunity like this, Lance decides to take full advantage of this rare situation.

 

With the touch of a button on the far wall, the section next to it slides open revealing an Altean TV with the Mercury Gameflux II already hooked up to it. He’s still amazed that Pidge was able to get 2 incompatible pieces of technology to work together. He moves to a small shelf next to it and pulls out the controller and plugs it into the system. Setting the controller next to the console, he reaches into another shelf and pulls out the one game they own, Killbot Phantasm I: Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere. Lance wishes that they had gotten more than one game. Maybe if they had more time at the space mall, they would’ve been able to scrounge for enough GAC to afford one. Sighing, he removes the game from its case the puts it into the console.

 

Since he’s alone, he’s going to do something that he hasn’t done since he was home with his family. He’s going to build a fort out of the pillows and blankets in the lounge. He gathers all the pillows and blankets from one of the couches and piles them all near the TV. Lifting the first pillow off the second couch reveals something black underneath it. Not knowing what it is, Lance reaches down and picks it up. He instantly realizes that it’s a pair of black leather gloves. A pair of fingerless gloves. Keith’s gloves.

 

Why would they be here in the lounge? Lance doesn’t think he’s ever seen Keith without his gloves unless he’s in the shower. Tossing the pillow aside, Lance sits on the couch and takes a closer look at the gloves, completely forgetting about the fort he was building. He’s never seen Keith’s gloves up close like this before, normally Keith doesn’t let them out of his sight. Lance notices that the leather is soft and well-worn but still in exceptional shape for considering their age. He’s not quite sure out old they are, but he knows Keith has had them since he was at the Garrison. He frowns a little knowing that leather doesn’t breathe and wonders what that’s done for the smell of both the gloves and Keith’s hands. He gingerly brings the gloves to his nose and mentally prepares himself. He breathes in through his nose and is pleasantly surprised that all he can smell is leather. Maybe Keith isn’t as boorish as he thought, he’s been taking exceptional care of these gloves.

 

Lance turns them over in his hands as he inspects them more. He starts to wonder how they would feel on his hands. Looking around to make sure he’s still alone, he slides his left hand into one of the gloves. The fit is far from perfect, it barely even makes it to his wrist and is loose in the fingers. It seems that these gloves weren’t made for someone with long, slender hands. One of the first things he notices is how soft the inside of the glove is. It almost feels like silk against his skin. Not being able to resist, he pulls on the second glove as well. Lance flexes his fingers and starts to understand why Keith wears them so often. He imagines that they must be molded to Keith’s hands and they probably fit him like a second skin.

 

He runs his fingers across the palm of his hand, taking in the softness of the leather. He’s felt the palms of the gloves before during training, but only when they were sparring. He’s had a crush on Keith since they were at the Garrison and always wondered what the gloves would feel like on his skin. Not being able to control himself, Lance touches the side of his face with one hand. He’s lost in the sensation of the leather against his skin and doesn’t hear footsteps outside the door.

 

Keith is rushing around the castle trying to retrace his steps. He’s misplaced his gloves and there’s only one more place he can think they might be, in the lounge. He walks into the lounge and stops dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Half the room looks like a disaster with pillows and blankets pilled up near the TV, but that’s not what stopped him. What stopped him was that Lance was wearing his gloves and touching his face with them. His crush from the Garrison was in front of him, wearing his gloves.

 

“Lance?” Keith says after a few moments of silence.

 

Lance yelps in surprise and falls off the couch as he tries to scramble away. “Keith! What are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for my gloves. It looks like you found them.” Keith smiles as he starts walking towards Lance.

 

Lance panics when he realizes he’s still wearing the gloves. “Oh these! Yeah, I uhh….found them under a pillow. I um….They looked comfortable….I had to try them on. I-I’m sorry if I ruined them.” Lance continues rambling as he takes off the gloves and shakily holds them towards Keith.

 

Keith takes the gloves and turns to leave. He gets a few steps away before turning back to Lance. “You know if you wanted to know how soft they were you just had to ask.” Not giving Lance a chance to respond, Keith winks and leaves the room.

 

It takes a few minutes for Lance to be able to process what just happened. Keith just caught him wearing his gloves and didn’t get angry. Not only that, Keith flirted with him! Not having the mental ability to play video games anymore, Lance quickly and haphazardly put everything away. He ran back to his room to think and try to make sense of what just happened.


End file.
